


au for my characters,

by Mintmarren



Series: pokekids [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Lucario - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintmarren/pseuds/Mintmarren
Summary: ay, hello hello! if you are reading this this will be where i post random written oneshots of au's i come up wtih for my ocs. feel free to read them or dont! up to you! rated teen for possible stories with more mature happenings. note i do not hve anyone preread any of these ramblings. i just put them thru a basic grammer and spell check.so please kind critisim welcome!
Series: pokekids [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990300





	au for my characters,

Ricky woke up feeling dizzy. His head felt off and everything was spinning . He undid his head scarf and sat up panting a bit as his dreadlocks fell forward and his ears perked up. He winced as the sounds he usually was familiar with during the early morning hours of his household sounded as if they were coming through a bad radio. The deep buzz hurt his ears and just seemed to make the dizziness even worse. He decided to get up teetering as he went about his morning routine. Suffering as he went along. He froze at the thought he’d have to go to the doctor. He looked into his reflection in the mirror and gasped. He didn't look like himself. His face had a large almost crack looking mark going straight through it. He reached up and touched it even more surprised to see it and feel that the dizzy sensation both vanished. He was so confused now but grateful that the dizziness and pain seemed to have disappeared.He quickly finished getting ready and then quickly went about waking up his siblings and doing all his morning chores, deciding to ignore that morning’s oddness. His siblings kept him busy throughout the day making him take them here and there or needing help with different tasks around the house. As the day wore on he occasionally got dizzy again or had the buzz return but he would glance in a mirror or on his phone's camera and the odd crack never returned. He began to think about it as just a fluke from tired brained ricky and would have left it like that... until late afternoon came. Every so often lemon would invite afternoon and on that day he had such an invitation. As he walked into their households sun room it all started with the buzz blurring the small girls happy whistles and hums into a fuzzy headache inducing mess, he tried to ignore it and began to go walk over to the table his head spinning and the lovely pastel tea set seemingly double or tripling as he tried to go sit down. He heard his sister gasp as he fell down. He tried to stand up but as he tried to place his hand on the nearby table he felt it go right through. His sister tried to help him up and when he finally was he felt even worse the dizzy feeling had changed into a feeling as though he were fading in and out. He panicked frantically grabbing onto the closest solid object to make himself feel more grounded. That seemed to work as the feeling subsided and he looked at his little sister. Lemon looked up at him frightened, crying a bit she spoke shakilly” ri..ricky, what's going on? You're scaring me. You looked like a broken tea cup with all those cracks on you, what's happening?” he froze. If she saw it too that meant it hadn't been his brain this morning. He pulled out his phone quickly making an appointment to see the family's doctor. Ricky took a few deep breaths as he sat down on a nearby chair. Lemon served him some tea and took her own seat, he looked over at her as he sipped, her face normally so happy and cheerful now contorted into a worried almost scowl, he knew he scared her but he felt upset at himself cuz he couldn't even explain it himself. After finishing the cup of tea he dismissed himself from the tea and walked out into the hall to gather what he needed for the doctor visit. As he pulled out papers he’d need and looked desperately for the silly little card that proved he had insurance he paused, the family kept all their pokeball in one spot. All 6. He could even tell you who’s pokeball was who’s but as he sat there staring at them all he saw was one was missing, his , he stopped everything else he was doing. He began quickly , frantically, searching for his pokeball. The more he searched the more he felt the pain returning, felt his body fading and the buzz growing, how could he be so stupid. As he searched and searched he eventually passed out. His body completely fading from the room as a cracked faded mess.

.............he soon woke up. His body sore and his head ached as he tried to stand up. He quickly tripped. His face landing on cold tile flooring, cracked and worn from years of use and mis-repair, he winced as he then tried again. Succeeding this time and then began to look around. He completely froze as he did, remembering the cold tiled walls, remembering the worn rough looking furniture of the room around him. He found his mouth run dry as he saw an even more damning thing that proved his worst fear. He walked towards it and picked it up, it was a book, more specifically a book of sermons that when he picked it up from the desk left a perfectly dust free spot on the desk it had been sitting on. He gently wiped off the cover with shaking hands hoping, praying that he would not see on the cover something that soon quickly became obvious. A name. Actually a pair of names. One written in a fine cursive font far too nice for the writer's age when written and another name scrawled loosely in a very faded pencil, richard delmont and lee gjinn. He quickly threw the book down an intense feeling of dread coming over his body as he then ran to the rooms only window to look out in shock as he watched men in a religious garg walking around lucarios following them and aiding to their every call. He couldn’t be back here. He couldn't. He ran to the door and tried to pull it open finding it was very much locked and only then did he see something not straight out of his memories of this place. A note. Its message short and to the point.  
“ make yourself comfortable Richard, your back home. And we won't ever let you leave.”


End file.
